


“What's next? Milk and cookies? Arts and crafts?”

by Shabby86



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Oz - Freeform, Oziversary Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Working on quotes left over from the 20th Oziversary.Toby thought arts and crafts would be fun to surprise Chris with. Keller, of course, has to put his very kinky spin on the situation.





	“What's next? Milk and cookies? Arts and crafts?”

Toby hears Chris' motorcycle pull into the driveway. He glances down at his haul from the store today, wondering how this will go over. Sitting at the kitchen table, he sips from a bottle of water while he waits. The door slams shut. That cannot be a positive sign. He hears Chris' boots on the wooden floor. Silence.   
Toby wanders out to the hallway and spots Chris sitting on the bench next to the coat rack. He goes to him and stands directly in front of him. He runs his hand over the short, dark hair. Chris rests his forehead against Toby's body. Toby wraps his arms around Chris' neck and hugs him snugly.

“What's wrong, baby,” Toby murmurs.

“Just a shitty day. The other mechanic fucked with the bike I fixed, so I had to redo all my work. He knows dick about motorcycles,” Chris gripes.

Toby kisses the top of his head, “I'm sorry. That's an asshole move on his part. You get it repaired again,” he questions.

Chris shows hint of a smile, “Yeah. The customer picked it up before I left. He was thrilled with my work. He even bragged to my boss about the awesome job I did.”

“That's wonderful. I'm so proud of you, babe,” Toby exclaims, sliding Chris' leather jacket off of his shoulders.

“Thanks, Tobe. That means a lot coming from you,” Chris nuzzles against him.

Toby squats down to remove Chris' boots. Chris plays with Toby's shoulder length hair. He's trying his best to behave, but Toby is inspiring dirty thoughts. Toby slides Chris' boots off and places them by the coat rack. Toby peers up at him with those beautiful blue puppy eyes. Chris stands up, crotch inches away from Toby's face. He shivers and sighs, then offers his hand to Toby. Toby grasps his hand, surprised that Chris didn't unzip his jeans. He totally would have blown him. Chris pulls him to his feet and tugs him close.

“I love you, Toby,” Chris whispers, leaning in to capture Toby's mouth.

“I love you, too,” Toby professes.

Chris presses his lips to Toby's, slipping the tip of his tongue out for gentle licks. Toby groans, flicking his tongue into Chris's mouth. He snakes his arms around Chris, squishing him closer. They suck and lap at each other until they're both panting for breath.

“I need a drink,” Chris smiles.

He lets his arms fall away from Toby and walks toward the kitchen. Toby grabs his shoulder and spins him a moment.

“Before you get out there... I went shopping after work. I thought I'd find us something to do this weekend. Be open minded, please,” Toby explains.

“Toby... what did you buy,” Chris inquires with furrowed brows.

He shakes off Toby's hand and steps into the kitchen. He stares at the table, taking in the spread.

“Beecher, what the hell do you have planned,” Chris howls.

Toby winces at the noise. “I thought we could make some crafts,” he whispers.

Toby sulks, folding his arms over his chest. The tone in Chris' voice threw him off his game. He expected a little coaxing, but now he's unsure what Chris will do. He thought it'd be fun. Doesn't everyone enjoy arts and crafts?  
Chris hates crafts. They were never any fun to him. He's terrible at art. What is Toby trying to do, show him up? He turns toward Toby, ready to confront him. He takes in his boyfriend's current state. He hurt him... again. Way to go, Chris! Just keep tearing down the man who builds you up. Now he feels like a total ass. Why would Toby ever pick something just to prove Chris is terrible at it? Thoughts whirl through Chris' mind like a storm.   
“Sorry, Toby. I didn't mean to yell,” Chris apologizes.

Chris grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He pulls a chair out and plops his ass in it. “What do we have here,” he begins picking through the supplies. “What should we make first, baby?”

“You don't have to do this. I won't make you if you're that against it,” Toby mumbles.

“Get the fuck over here,” Chris chuckles. “You're cute when you pout.”

Toby steps over to the table and sits down. They go through their options. Toby bought watercolors, acrylics, and canvases to paint on. He got clay, ribbon, various stickers, fingerpaint, with a roll of paper. He got markers, pencils, crayons, glue, foam pieces, pom-poms, yarn, craft sticks, and large wiggle eyes.

“Remove your shirt, T,” Chris demands as he reaches for a package of stickers.

Toby complies, not questioning the order. He's just grateful Chris is giving this a try.

“Heart stickers,” Chris giggles. 

“Shut up... they're pretty,” Toby defends his choice.  
Chris peels a large blue heart from the sheet and adheres it to Toby's nipple. He picks a glittery red one of the same size for the other nipple. Toby glances down at his chest. Not exactly what he had in mind, but Chris is laughing, and that is what he was hoping for. He pretends he doesn't enjoy Chris' work, but Chris sees right through him.

“I think I want to paint,” Chris pipes up. “Acrylics, please.”

Toby unwraps two canvases and passes one to Chris. He spreads out the tubes of paint between them, along with the brushes. He finds the plastic palettes among the supplies and places one by each of them. 

“Would you like to pencil out a design first of just go with the flow,” Toby asks, trying to decide which option he will use himself.

“I'm just diving in with the paint,” Chris replies, opening a tube of blue paint.

Toby decides he doesn't want to draw his design out first. He nabs the blue paint when Chris is done. He's sort of thinking a calm beach scene would hang nice in their office. He starts with a rough area of blue for the ocean, just trying to block in his basic colors. Next is a golden brown for the sand. He adds some white to the blue, making it lighter for the sky. When he's done mapping out his colors, he looks over to check out Chris' work. He's been very quiet this whole time.

“What are you staring at, Tobe,” Chris inquires. “I see those pretty blues looking at me out of the corner of my eye,” he smiles.

Toby perks up at the complement. “Just seeing what you're working on. You're only quiet like this when you're concentrating super hard.”

Chris leans back allowing Toby a glimpse at his painting. Toby tips back in his chair, chuckling. 

“What's so funny,” Chris bristles. “Is it that bad,” he questions.

“No, baby. There's nothing wrong with your painting. I'm laughing because, knowing you, I should have known what you'd paint. I mean, in the back of my head, I did. It just amazes and amuses me how well I know you,” Toby explains. 

“You did not know I was going to paint a naked chick, liar,” Chris calls him out, smirking.

“Judging by the stack of magazines you keep in the nightstand, I did so know,” Toby laughs.

“Keep laughing. I'm hanging this in the bathroom when it's done,” Chris taps the tip of Toby's nose with his paintbrush, now with purple and pink in the mixture.

“Need both hands, big guy?” Toby mocks as he paints a blue smiley face on Chris' cheek.

“You would know,” Chris exclaims, “you were the one gagging on it last night.”

Toby opens his mouth wide, sticking his long pink tongue out, teasing Chris. Chris stands up and steps over to Toby. He yanks him, chair and all, away from the table. He takes the brush from Toby's hand and places it on the table. Chris straddles Toby, grabbing a hold of the blonde strands on the back of his head. He tilts his head back and crushes his mouth against Toby's. He swipes at that playful tongue with his own. He sucks on it and bites Toby's bottom lip. Chris pulls Toby's hair a little harder, exposing his neck. He glides his lips down over the hot skin, grazing Toby's collarbone. He kisses, sucks, and bites at the tender flesh, leaving his mark in several places. Toby moans at the sensual assault, rubbing his hands along Chris' sides.  
Keller manages to tear himself away from the hot flesh a moment. He takes his shirt off and tosses it on the counter. He hops off of Toby's lap, takes his hand, and stands him up. Chris kisses Toby's forehead, reaching between them to unbuckle his belt. He pops the button on Toby's pants and pushes them down. He squats down and traces his tongue along the waistband of Toby's briefs. Toby rubs his soft hair, watching with delight. Chris hooks his fingers on the elastic and lazily lowers Toby's underwear. He buries his nose against Toby's crotch, the scent of his lover drives him crazy!   
Chris jumps to his feet, looks over the table, and grabs an unused paintbrush. Ripping the stickers off of Toby's nipples, he sticks them to his stomach. He draws lazy circles around Toby's nipples, watching as the tighten.

“Feel good, baby?” Chris asks knowingly.  
“Yeah. So soft,” Toby answers meekly.

The attack on Toby's senses continues. Chris paints his way down his stomach, dipping into his naval. He tickles his belly and over his hips. Man-handled onto the floor, on his back, Chris spreads Toby's leg apart. Sitting between them, he runs the paintbrush where thigh and groin meet. Toby squirms a little, as it tickles. Chris feathers the silken bristles along his cock. He traces the veins as they become more pronounced. He flicks the brush around the tip, catching a drop of pre-come. He paints the droplet onto Toby's lips. Toby looks deep into Chris' eyes as he licks his lips. Chris adjusts his jeans and makes brushstrokes over Toby's balls. Toby lets out a deep groan. 

“Turn over. Ass up, pretty boy,” Chris demands.

“Pretty boy?” Toby questions.

“Get moving,” Chris replies.

Toby rolls onto his stomach, grumbling about Mr. Bossy, and raises his butt up. Keller gives him a sound swat for the complaint. He rubs the bristles behind Toby's balls, causing him to push his ass farther up.

“Good boy, Toby,” Chris soothes.

Toby beams at being called a 'good boy'. It fills him with a sense of pride. That wicked paintbrush circles his asshole. Toby's cheeks glow pink as he moans. Fuck, he shouldn't relish this as much as he does! Chris wets his thumb and removes the brush. He massages the moisture onto Toby's sensitive opening. He lubricates the thin brush handle in his mouth.

“Relax for me,” Chris murmurs.

Toby does his best to relax his muscles. He feels the hard handle of the brush poke his ass and jumps. Chris pets his back and thighs until he settles. Putting the paintbrush back into place, he gently enters Toby. Toby attempts to suppress his embarrassing groans, but fails. Oh God, he feels so dirty, but he craves more. Chris ever so carefully works the brush in and out of him. 

“You doing okay, T?” Chris asks softly.

“Yeah,” Toby squeaks through his embarrassment. 

Chris withdrawals the brush and returns to the table. Washable paint! He grins as he twirls back around to Toby. Removing the small containers of paint from the box, he arranges them on the floor within reach. 

“Use blue,” Toby utters.

Laughing, Chris responds, “sure, baby.”

He pops open the blue paint and dips a finger in. Across Toby's shoulders, Chris writes 'Property of Chris Keller'. Since the day they met, he has wanted to brand him... painlessly. Not in the same cruel way Vern did. Next up, we have red. Swirling his finger in the paint, Chris coated his finger red. Directly above Toby's ass crack, he writes 'My Slut'. Chris decorates Toby's ass in red spots. Now it's time for green. Chris gathers paint on a clean finger. Using the center of Toby's back, Chris draws a heart. He writes 'I love you' inside of it. Wiggling his phone from his back pocket, Chris takes a quick picture to show Toby later. 

“I'll be right back, Tobe,” Chris murmurs as he runs off to the bedroom.

Toby remains on the floor, nearly whimpering. Chris struts back into the kitchen with his hands full.

“Get up,” Chris demands firmly.

Toby obeys. He rises onto his knees. Chris kneels down in front of him and smirks. He opens his hand, displaying a set of nipple clamps with blue gems dangling from them. He places them on Toby's nipples, assuring that they aren't too tight. Chris peeks down at Toby's erection. He opens his other hand, showing his lover the bullet vibrator. Chris secures the vibrator with a rubber band, on the underside of Toby's penis, right at the tip. Toby goes wide-eyed as Chris turns the vibrator on. It's so intense against the sensitive spot.  
“Chris...,” Toby whines.

“Don't you dare blow your load, not until I give you permission,” Chris orders.

Toby humps air, in a futile attempt for friction. He's not sure how long he can hold out like this. 

“Turn around,” Chris says.

Toby twists around. Chris bends him over. He removes a bottle of lube from his back pocket. He drops his jeans and briefs to his knees. Flipping open the cap, he drizzles lube between Toby's ass cheeks. Chris slicks up his stiff dick and places it against Toby's hole. He glides the head over him, pulling back, pushing two fingers into him. He circles Toby's entrance, prepping him. Chris adds another finger. Toby pushes back against him. 

“Christ, you're so hot and tight,” Chris groans.

Chris takes his hand away. He spreads Toby's ass cheeks apart, getting a clear view of his needy hole. He positions himself at Toby's entrance and slowly fills him. They both moan, so turned on. Toby's attempts to fuck himself on Chris' cock, but Keller grasps his hips. He uses Toby as his personal toy, working in and out of him. Chris yanks Toby back onto himself hard. Toby claws at the floor, panting like a puppy, his cock leaking all over the tiles beneath him. Chris feels an orgasm building fast, so he lets go of Toby's hips. He allows his boyfriend to slam back on his cock. Keller is transfixed watching his penis disappear into Toby. Toby moves to achieve the best angle to stimulate his prostate. 

“Chris please... please... I want to come,” Toby howls.

“That's it, baby, beg for it. Gravel for your release,” Chris cries out.

“Your engorged dick is stretching me so wide right now,” Toby gasps. “Ah, Christ, it feels great! Please let me come. I need it, Chris,” he pants harder. “I can't hold it much longer. My balls are so full. Can I please come. Please,” Toby manages to whimper.

“Go ahead, come for me, Toby. Come hard, for me,” Chris growls, feeling like a sex God.

Chris reaches between Toby's legs and cups his balls. He rolls them in his palm, gently squeezing and tugging. A guttural cry escapes Toby as he ejaculates all over the kitchen floor. Chris stiffens, grabbing Toby's hips and holding on tightly. He fills his lover with hot come. Toby stretches out on the floor, Chris lays next to him. 

“You are covered in paint, babe,” Chris laughs.

“You are too, now. I guess I'll just need a shower now...,” Toby grins.  
Chris removes the vibrator and clamps, washing them up. Next he mops the paint off the floor while Toby heads toward the shower. As soon as the kitchen in back in order, Chris races up the stairs to join Toby in that shower. He looks forward to the next time Toby wants to do arts and crafts.


End file.
